


Half in the Bag: XXX ADULTS ONLY 18+

by mountaindewme



Category: Red Letter Media
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Jealousy, M/M, YouTube, best of the worst, half in the bag, homoerotic, red letter media - Freeform, red letter media fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountaindewme/pseuds/mountaindewme





	Half in the Bag: XXX ADULTS ONLY 18+

As filming for the night wrapped up, Jay purposely slowed down his pace, waiting for the moment when Mike would come and sweep his arms around him. 

'Alright, I'll see you Sunday Rich.' Jack picked up his hat and scarf and left the studio. He and Rich were planning to stream on twitch in just a couple of days. Jay  _did_ enjoy their show, but sometimes watched out of pity. He accidentally knocked over a pair of empty bottles, and brown liquid dribbled out as if it were the bottle's excrement. 

'Ahh fuck.' The warm beer made him shudder. It resembled fishing through a laundry basket, or touching wet left overs whilst washing plates. 'Eugh... Mike could you get me some napkins from the kitchen?' There was no reply. 

Mike returned looking flustered. He conjured a nervous, false smile. 

'Hey, Jay, you go home. I can clean up.'

'Are you sure?' This was quite unlike Mike. Jay thought they'd have one of their 'special' nights. Mike wasn't exactly the most emotional person... so he rarely bluntly told Jay his intentions. But from the sound of his voice, there was no chance whatsoever Jay's fantasies would be fulfilled. The thick, lumbersome arms would not come to sweep around him.

'Yeah, come on Jay, it's alright.' Something was wrong. He heard cluttering out the back. After saying goodbye to Jack, Rich had gone to quickly get the VHS recording from the drive and transfer it to a USB. 

'Mike, I can stay around. Seriously.' His eyes shifted to the door way leading to the viewing room. 'Why? What are you doing?'

'Oh, Rich and I had to look at some things on the website. We're looking at the source coding quickly.'

'Rich doesn't know shit about that.. Why couldn't you ask me?'

Mike was stifled. Being his best friend, and 'loose' lover, Jay  _knew_ when he was lying. 

'Come on Jay, just go home. Take it easy.' Mike turned around to go back to Rich. He thought simply turning away from Jay would fix the lie. Jay opened his mouth to speak, but only the sound of his teeth clamping shut escaped him. An ache formed in his throat. His heart began to beat vigorously; out of both anxiety and fury. A bottomless abyss began to suck his insides down, and all Jay could do was stand there silently. 

Jay lingered at the heavy door that lead to the parking lot. He wasn't leaving this alone. He wasn't turning a blind eye. He needed to see why Mike and Rich were spending so many late nights at the studio, without Jay even being invited. He slammed the door shut and lightened the weight of his feet. The voices raised in volume, as they'd been too naive to realise Jay hadn't actually left. He crept past the broken wheel of the worst, past the dusty plinketto board and towards the slither of light coming from the theatre. Sound accompanied, a repetitive thumping. He didn't want it to be true. No. It couldn't be true. 

Quietly, he turned the door knob. It couldn't be true. He peered inside.

 _'OH FUUUUUUCK.'_ Just as he looked inside, Rich began to cower and moan noises of pleasure. How could Mike do this to Jay? After everything he'd promised? After all the warm, comforting nights of hot love making, this was what Mike had for him? 

Mike, ass-naked and sweaty, pushed Rich Evans against the wall and thrust back and forth. 

 _'OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK.'_ Rich screamed. 

Jay couldn't bear to look. The two of them, deep into sex, doing things no man or woman should ever set eyes upon. Rich swung his arm around to slap Mike's thigh. It was the best he could do in his positioning. 

 _'OH FUUUCK.'_ Mike moaned. 

_'I'M GONNA CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM.'_

Jay winced as tears fell down his cheeks. He opened the door further, as Mike began coming. 

 _'OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_.' He turned around and opened his sleepy eyes wider to see Jay standing in the doorway, crying. Rich managed to half smile, although he was still sweating. 

'Susan  _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!' Mike pulled out of Rich's ass and began walking towards Jay, his balls and dick just flopping about  _everywhere_.

'How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me?'

Rich began cackling in a volume even louder than when he moaned. 

'Rich shh... Jay, I didn't mean to hurt you.'

'I'm leaving you Mike... I've had enough.' Jay slammed the door shut and left. 

 _'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_.' Mike fell to his knees.

Rich collapsed onto the couch and spread his legs. Mike finally turned around to see Rich smirking, ready for another round. Mike, seeing Rich, smiled too. He shrugged. 

 _'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HEEEEELL.'_  

 


End file.
